Eternamente!
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Sin ti no hay razon...llevame contigo... te amo con todo mi corazon...ven ahora por mi...nadie se interpondra entre tu y yo nunca mas...quiero estar contigo eternamente....SasuSaku


_**hola como estan espero que muy bien, bueno aqui traigo un corto que escribi, espero que les guste...de antemano mil gracias por leerlo...**_

_**  
comentario: estoy tan triste... **_

_**Eternamente.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Que cuantos años han pasado ya no se muy bien 4 o 5 años de tu partida , 1 o 2 años desde la ultima vez que te encontramos, la vez en que intentaste matarnos a mi y a Naruto, de que mataste a Orochimaru…

Supimos que hace 6 meses concretaste tu venganza y que tu y el grupo de ninjas que reclutaste desaparecieron y ciertamente por mas que te hemos buscado no te hemos encontrado….

_El dolor carcome mi alma por cada segundo que pasa y tu no estas a mi lado…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Hace 3 meses me detectaron cáncer, un cáncer incurable que esta acabando con mi vida.Y Tsunade-sama no me da más de un año de vida..

_Quiero verte, tengo que verte, antes de que mi vida y mi existencia desaparezcan del mundo terrenal, tengo que decirte que te amo, como aquella vez cuando te fuiste y aunque no me quieras y me rechaces de nuevo no importa ,solo quiero que lo sepas, quiero decírtelo solo una vez mas……_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Naruto….Naruto dice que todo estará bien que te encontraremos, que hará cualquier cosa por llevarme contigo, mi querido Naruto siempre apoyándome con todo su amor, me siento tan mal porque no puedo corresponderle; pero el lo entiende que no puedo quererle mas que como un amigo…NO! miento porque le quiero como a un hermano…

Los días pasan y el reloj no se detiene, recordándome que mi vida esta contada, que me queda ya poco tiempo…

_Quiero verte, necesito encontrarte, decirte que te amo solo una vez más…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Hace 1 semana dimos con tu paradero por fin te encontramos en una base al sur de la aldea de la nube, salimos inmediatamente en tu búsqueda…

Y hoy siento que mi corazón late tan deprisa que amenaza con salirse de mi pecho, por la emoción, por el miedo, por el dolor, por el amor, que siento por ti….

Naruto dijo que se adelantaría para ver si no habría problemas, si todo estaba bien…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras me acerco cada vez mas veo a Naruto cruzárseme por el camino, el esta con la mirada seria, me acerco y el me detiene..

Sakura: que sucede Naruto…

Naruto: Sakura-chan yo..(Me mira) no vayas, vamonos de nuevo a Konoha..

Sakura: que estas diciendo, hemos hecho tanto no puedo dejar esto así…voy a ir aunque tenga que ir sola…

Naruto: no vale la pena que vayas…

Sakura: que no vale la pena, solo he vivido para este día, si no puedo ver a Sasuke-kun yo… entonces dime porque hemos hecho tanto…porque he esperado tanto..

Se que mis palabras le lastiman pero es mi ultima oportunidad, ya no me queda tiempo, y aunque muera en el intento , necesito verle…así que trato de calmarme..

Sakura: dime Naruto que esta pasando...

Naruto: lo siento Sakura-chan pero …..Sasuke ya no esta mas…

Mis ojos se abren de golpe..

Sakura: como que no esta mas, de que estas hablando…

Naruto: no puedo decirte mas…no quiero...que…Sakura-chan no vayas…

Sakura: Naruto lo siento ….

Y empiezo a caminar…el me toma del brazo y yo me suelto de un tirón y comienzo a caminar mas rápido, ignorando la suplicas de Naruto, los llamados de Kakashi-sensei, de Sai y de Hinata.

Mientras el dolor en mi pecho se hace mas fuerte, mientras un sentimiento de pena me invade, corro lo mas rápido que puedo, todo mi cuerpo me duele, será por mi enfermedad, pero no me importa, tengo que llegar a el a como de lugar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos veo lo que parece ser una fortaleza, acelero mi paso, mientras la esperanza de verte se hace más cercana…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun allí es donde estas….

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos, pero me prometí a mi misma ser más fuerte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego y observo que no hay resistencia, mientras me acerco a aquel lugar lúgubre. Siento a los chicos detrás de mí, pero no dicen nada…

Me adentro a aquel horrible lugar y después de buscar un rato, llego a una gran habitación, donde veo tu katana…si aquella con la que quisiste matarme, si no hubiese sido por el capitán Yamato…me acerco y la toco…….

Sakura: Esta debe de ser tu habitación Sasuke-kun…

Digo al aire pero sabiendo todo el tiempo que mis amigos están tras de mi…

Tomo con un sonrisa pintada en la cara tu katana, esperando que aparezcas en cualquier momento….

De repente se abre la puerta de golpe y aparecen dos individuos, un chico con cara graciosa y una chica extraña de lentes..

_Sakura: Deben de ser tus subordinados..Me digo_

Ellos nos miran, especialmente a mi que tengo tu katana en mis brazos…

Sakura: donde esta Sasuke-kun?

Me armo de valor para preguntar..

El chico da un paso hacia delante y me dice…

Suigetsu: Sasuke esta muerto..

Sakura: que?

Suigetsu: Sasuke murió hace 6 meses, (cierra los ojos) murió 2 semanas después que su hermano….

Mi mirada se agranda, siento en mi pecho, mi corazón y mi alma, como más de mil dagas les atraviesan sin cesar..

Hinata se abraza a Naruto llorando ..

Hinata: esto no puede ser…no así…Sakura-chan…

Y Naruto la abraza con fuerza…

Kakashi y Sai solo bajan la mirada..

Sakura: No…el no…no puede…no puede estar muerto….no puede…

Digo desesperada..

Suigetsu: después de la batalla con su hermano, quedo herido de muerte, no pudimos salvarle..

Mi cara se llena de horror, pena, dolor y desesperación…

El chico me mira más fijamente..

Suigetsu: Tu eres Sakura Haruno?

A lo que nada más asiento..

Suigetsu: el dejo una carta.

Sakura con voz entrecortada: una …..Carta?

El chico vuelve la vista a la chica que lo acompaña…..

Suigetsu: estupida mujer, dame la carta de Sasuke…

Ella aunque arregañadientes la saca de su maletita y se la da, el chico inmediatamente la pone en mis manos….

Miro la carta..

Suigetsu: el escribió esa carta hace mucho…creo que jamás pensó en dártela, pero en sus últimos momentos de vida, nos pidió que si te encontrábamos te la entregáramos…

Sakura: una…carta…

Ya no lo soporto mas , las lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, apretó el agarre de la carta y siento que no puedo mas, salgo corriendo de nuevo, quiero irme, quiero estar sola, me miento a mi misma diciendo que lo que acabo de escuchar no es cierto, solo quiero encontrarte no me resigno a perderte…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando ya me siento lejos, me paro y comienzo a caminar despacio, todo resultado de mi enfermedad, mientras camino veo como gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer sobre mí, pareciera que el cielo llora conmigo, con mi pena y mi condena ….

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, donde estas?...Sasuke-kun respóndeme…

De pronto me detengo bajo un árbol, salvaguardándome de la lluvia pues recuerdo que conmigo llevo tu carta, la veo y confirmo que es tu letra, que eres tu quien la ha escrito..

**_Sakura, ha pasado tanto tiempo y no he vuelto a verte, aun recuerdo esa vez que en nuestro ultimo encuentro intente matarles a ti y a Naruto, mis dos personas importantes como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Sabes aun recuerdo también nuestra despedida, como te deje abandonada en una solitaria banqueta, pero se que no vas a recibir nunca esta carta y no te vas a enterar de nada, ahora en estos momentos donde la oscuridad gobierna mi alma me arrepiento de no haberte agradecido lo suficiente todo el cariño que me diste, esa vez, la vez de la despedida quise expresarte con ese gracias , por todo lo que me ofreciste, no solo esa noche si no por todo lo que hiciste por mi, cada vez que replanteo mis sentimientos solo llego a la conclusión que soy un tipo lastimero , mira que darme cuenta ahora que eres importante, pero en cambio no se como pude ser tan cobarde de no darme cuenta antes de lo que ahora siento por ti, pero se que nos volveremos a encontrar, y ese día aunque mi orgullo no me permita expresarme, tratare de hacerte entender lo que acabo de descubrir en mi alma y cuando eso suceda haré lo que sea para que sepas que te amo Sakura Haruno, que te amo con todo mi corazón eternamente aunque mis fuerzas desfallezcan…_**

Mis manos tiemblan, mis ojos enrojecidos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, apretó contra mi pecho con fuerza tu carta..

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, donde estas?...yo…quiero…quiero verte…

Guardo tu carta entre mi ropa, y sigo el sendero a donde me guié el corazón….mientras siento que a cada paso voy muriendo tan lento que me causa un extenso dolor y una terrible agonía…mientras la lluvia se va haciendo mas intensa….

A lo lejos veo lo que parece ser una tumba, me acerco y me arrodillo ante ella , con todo el dolor de mi alma, veo grabado tu nombre en la lapida..

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…aquí estas…aquí estas mi amor….respóndeme Sasuke-kun..

Mientras lloro a mares y grito tu nombre…comienzo a recordar todos los momentos que estuve a tu lado, nuestra despedida…..el "Sakura…Gracias" que me diste como ultimas palabras aquella vez….y la ultima…la ultima vez que te vi….la ultima vez que escuche tu voz…

Cierro los ojos, Te imagino e intento alcanzarte pero estas tan lejos …que no puedo …

Sakura: he esperado tanto, he hecho tanto creyendo que podría verle, di todo de mi pero no fue suficiente…(se abrazo a su lapida)…pero ya no tengo porque seguir…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En otro lado..**

Kakashi: Sakura?

Sai: Donde estas?

Hinata: Sakura-chan responde..

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

_Naruto: Sakura-chan..Yo no pude…no pude hacer nada por ti…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sakura recostada en la tumba de Sasuke: voy a quedarme aquí contigo, y entonces cuando despierte estaré con mi Sasuke-kun…nadie se interpondrá entre tú y yo…no mas…nunca mas...Sasuke-kun ven y llévame ya….estoy aquí….ahora estoy aquí contigo…por favor ven por mí….llévame contigo….quiero estar eternamente contigo…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…..**

El grupo de Kakashi llega al lugar donde se encuentra la tumba de Sasuke, donde se encuentra Sakura recostada sobre ella, y en su cara se observa una sonrisa dulce y de completa felicidad…

Kakashi se acerca para tocarla..

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei ella esta muer…..muerta.

Kakashi: si.

Sai:…..

Hinata llora……

_Pero Sakura ahora es feliz porque al fin puede estar con su Sasuke-kun…porque estarán juntos para siempre…._es el pensamiento de los cuatro_…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**En otra parte…..**

Se ve caminar a una pareja van tomados de la mano, una joven de largos y rosados cabellos, de expresivos ojos verdes y una sonrisa de completa felicidad en la cara y el otro un joven de ojos y cabello negros con un semi sonrisa también en la cara.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Hmp! (volvió la vista hacia Ella)

Sakura: crees que seremos felices.

Sasuke: Si…ahora si..Sakura..

Mientras se acercan a lo que parece ser una inmensa puerta, si es el cielo o el infierno no importa mas, por que a partir de ahora ellos estarán juntos eternamente….

**Fin!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**regalenme unos reviews plis!!!**

**nos vemos!!!!! **


End file.
